The Devil's Twins
by NyteSea508
Summary: In a World, lives the demons. Deadly man-hunting blood-thirsty monsters that feed on the despair and sorrow of humans. But one day, the devil left and fell in love with a human and bore twins. With the blood of Lucifer running through their veins these twins have to fight their way through the demon lands to escape. T for blood gore and violent deaths.


-Flashback-

Father snapped his head forward "They're here"

Drawing his sword he stood towards the horde of demons appearing in front of him

"You have broken the Old Laws Luciiifer" a snake-like demon spoke drawing out the ci in Lucifer. "You have losssst the right to rule this land. We are here to end your suffering!"

"Mei take Rin and Len and run! I'll hold them off" finishing this sentence Lucifer grew from a handsome man into a Nameless beast with a head of a dragon, body of a Gorilla, legs of a horse and large bat wings. Roaring loudly he blew fire at a team of demons, incinerating them and swung his sword slashing hundreds of demons into half.

Mei was at a rocky ledge out of sight from anyone who was looking a small crack was in the side of a cliff "Rin. Len. My two beautiful babies they is so much I want to say but so little time. But I want you to know that I love you two with all my heart and soul." Saying this she placed both kids into the crack and ran away shouting at the demons distracting them from the children.

A few hours later...

A man walked down the path when he heard a small sniff. He was curious to know what it was so he walked over and found two small kids of a few weeks old.

"This is interesting." He said to himself as he picked up the two kids with a note on their chest. Rin and Len. "I guess those are your name. I heard he demon king had two children that were never found. You two are probably them. Eh. No harm in raising them. Right?"

-End of Flashback-

Len was pulled rather reluctantly from is sleep from a girl from a ribbon tied around her head.

"What is it Rin?" Len asked her groggily

"Come on Len," she said while pulling her brother's arm "Agramon is going to teach us how to use our powers!"

"Ok, ok. Lemme go wash up first." Rin shook her head at her brother's laziness.

Outside, Agramon was putting up some targets for the twins to throw stuff at. Rin ran out of the hut that he calls home and helped him set it up.

Len dragged himself out of the house and proceeded to incinerate one with his hands.

"That's not what we're doing today Len," Agramon told him as he continued to set up the targets. "Today I am going to teach you how to focus you're powers."

He raised a hand and blew out a steady and focused beam of fire burning a small hole in the target.

Len raised his hand a blew out a blast of flame though it was much more focused than the last blast.

Ren looked at the hole Len burned and shot a jet of water punching a smaller hole on the target.

BOOM!

"What the hell!" Agramon whirled around and saw a horde of demons smashing through a far away boulder.

"Dammit. Rin! Len! You know what to do? Remember you guys have to find Azazel!" he shouted.

"We want to fight!" Len shouted.

"We don't have time to argue. You two have to get out of this literal hellhole. If you don't you are dead and the demons would get more than enough power to invade the next dimension. I may be a demon but I rather not claim another world unless I really have to."

"Okay. Fine. But we got nowhere to go."

"Find him okay? He has the power to send you out."

"But where is he?"

"Dunno. But you should be able to find him. I got faith in both of you. I got an idea where he is. Go to the cliff side there should be a Prince of Hell there. Tell him Agramon sent you."

"What about you?"

"Well if you get out of here now I can bluff my way through. Hurry! There's a dried riverbed that you can crawl through. That will take you past the mountains."

Len nodded and grabbed Rin's arm and pulled her out through the back and to the riverbed.

A few hours later

The twins were lying against a rock in a cave that they found. Food and water are things that do not have and they were hungry and thirsty.

"Hey Len," Rin said as she placed her head on Len's chest "How is Agramon?" Len tilt his head looking at his sister's face then realised what she was talking about. He closed his eyes and imagined his vision detaching from his body then opened them. The world was in a new perspective and he went straight to Azazel's small house and saw a burned out smouldering pile of wood.

"Rin. Agramon's house. It's gone."

 **And that wraps up my first chapter of a new book. If you read this thank you so much and maybe leave a review? That would be very much appreciated. And just to clarify their powers so it doesn't become a plot device.**

 **Len: Pyrokinesis, Ferrokinesis, Perception Control (Controlling sight, your ability to hear,ability to feel etc) , Free sight (The detached sight), Hyperspeed, faster reaction time and accelerated healing**

 **Rin: Hydrokinesis, Geokinesis, Electrokinesis (Ability to generate and control electricity) , Perfect sight, Perfect Hearing, faster reaction time and accelerated healing.**

 **I will add on to this list but for now these are the powers they have and I'll try not to throw more powers in for plot convenience. I'll also add more characters like Miku and Gumi. But for now that's it. Bye!**


End file.
